Fuera de la ley
by Cris Snape
Summary: Siete pecados para siete foragidos. Porque la vida en el bosque no es fácil y no siempre es sencillo encontrar un motivo para seguir luchando. Séptimo Pecado: Pereza-Djaq.
1. Alguien a quien amar

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA 1: **Ira.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS:**752.

**RESUMEN: **John Little es un hombre muerto con una familia a la que cuidar.

**PECADO 1 – IRA**

_**John Little**_

**Alguien a quien amar**

John alzó una mano en señal de despedida. Un sabor amargo inundó su garganta mientras veía alejarse el carro. Sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera volver a Alice o al niño –si es que volvía a verlos- y eso dolía como muy pocas cosas en el mundo. Más que la vida salvaje del bosque, los años de soledad y las heridas de batallas pasadas que plagaban su cuerpo.

No es distancia lo único que existirá entre su familia y él a partir de ese día. Cuando se fue de la aldea, abandonando a Alice y a la vida del viejo John Little, una parte de su corazón conservó la esperanza de reencontrarse con ella algún día. Durante años, confió en poder volver a casa para hacerse escuchar por Alice. Se convenció a sí mismo de que ella le escucharía y le entendería, y ese pensamiento fue un hilo conector entre su cordura y su vida de forajido. Pero, ahora, sabía que Alice no volvería a estar junto a él. No como John quería tenerla.

El reencuentro con la mujer y su pasado fue agridulce. Dulce por volver a ver su bello rostro y escuchar su dulce voz. Amargo por las circunstancias y porque supo que Alice había encontrado otra persona con la que unir su existencia y compartir planes de futuro. A pesar de sentirse celoso, furioso, John podía entenderla. Siempre supo que ella no esperaría eternamente, y saber que contaba con alguien capaz de defenderla y protegerla era el mejor consuelo para un corazón que, con los años, se había endurecido, pero que seguía latiendo con fuerza a pesar de todo.

John también conoció entonces al hijo de Alice. Su hijo. En la aldea le llamaban _Pequeño John_ en recuerdo a un padre que él creía muerto. El gran John jamás se había sentido tan orgulloso de nadie, jamás había sentido que su existencia realmente sirvió para algo en algún momento hasta que no lo vio a él. Lo supo despierto, inteligente, y la sensación de inmensa calidez que invadió su pecho casi lo abrasa por dentro.

En cierta forma, aquel niño era el principal responsable de la vida que llevaba ahora. Por él decidió abandonar su vida de hombre muerto y unirse a Robin Hood. No la gratitud que sintió cuando salvó a Alice de las garras del Sheriff, ni el saber que aquel hombre de rostro aniñado y mirada pícara tenía razón en lo que decía. No. Él podría haber seguido viviendo en los bosques como un vulgar ladrón, obteniendo a penas una cuantas monedas y malviviendo entre gente que rara vez lo respetaba porque ya eran incapaces de respetarse a sí mismo. 

No. No fue por eso. Fue por el pequeño John. Porque la primera vez que habló con él tuvo el convencimiento de que él merecía crecer en un mundo mejor que aquel que tenían en esos días. Porque John se convirtió en su fuerza vital, su esperanza, su orgullo y en la principal persona a quién amar. Porque sólo John rompió las barreras que él había creado, muchos años atrás, cuando huyó y abandonó todo lo que tenía por algo que ya era incapaz de recordar.

Cuando llevaron a John y a Alice al castillo, había sido incapaz de controlar su ira. La sintió subir desde las puntas de los pies y estallar en su cabeza, eclipsando cualquier capacidad de pensar sensatamente que aún pudiera conversar. No escuchó a Robin, no meditó ni planeó acciones para salvarlos. No. Sólo actuó, enérgico e implacable, capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército de asesinos con tal de ver a su hijo y a Alice a salvo. Poco importaban los golpes o el ser capturado. Ni siquiera la muerte, si con eso conseguía liberarlos. No. Para John sólo tuvo sentido que ellos estuvieran a salvo, porque ellos eran su mundo y porque si algo les ocurría él sería incapaz de seguir luchando.

A pesar de su insensatez, las cosas no salieron del todo mal. Rescató a su familia, Robin pudo poner en evidencia al Sheriff una vez más y él volvió a sentirse liberado. Feliz y orgullo. No había sido un mal balance, aunque ahora tuviera que observar la carreta de su familia mientras se alejaba rumbo a un lugar demasiado lejano para él. John bajó la mano y cerró los ojos un segundo, rezando por primera vez en años. Cualquier cosa era poca para conseguir que ellos estuvieran bien, aunque eso supusiera volver a estar solo.


	2. Libre siervo fiel

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA 2: **Gula.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS: **912.

**RESUMEN: **Much es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por Robin. Incluso dejar de comer.

**PECADO 2 – GULA**

_**Much**_

**Libre siervo fiel**

Un día, cuando Much tenía cinco años, su madre lo había cogido de la mano y lo había llevado a la habitación principal de la mansión Locksley. Much, que había pasado su corta vida entre los fogones de la cocina que su madre manejaba con maestría, se había quedado perplejo ante tanta magnificencia y elegancia, sabedor de que aquellas cosas nunca estarían a su alcance. Su madre lo había acercado hasta una cuna de sábanas blancas y le había mostrado la cabeza peluda de un bebé recién nacido. _"Él es Robin, el futuro señor de Locksley. A partir de ahora, y para siempre, estás a su servicio"_, le había dicho la mujer con su voz grave y sus ademanes bruscos, logrando que aquellas palabras quedaran grabadas a fuego en la pequeña cabeza del pequeño y desgarbado Much.

Much, que había nacido siendo siervo, y que a pesar de ello no moriría siéndolo, había hecho de esas palabras de su madre una auténtica Biblia. Desde niño se había encargado de que a Robin no le faltara de nada. Le había seguido hasta el fin del mundo, siendo partícipe de toda clase de travesuras y locuras, y saliendo muy mal parado en algunas ocasiones. Le había respetado, obedecido y protegido todo el tiempo, descubriendo que Robin no era como la mayoría de los amos, sorprendiéndose cuando comprendió que entre ambos podía existir algo parecido a la amistad.

Much, que siempre había estado encantado de ser un siervo y de estar al servicio de Robin, se había asegurado de aprender lo suficiente para no tener que separarse de él nunca. Se le daban tan bien las tareas domésticas como las características de un campo de batalla. Era un espléndido cocinero y podía hacer remiendos bastante aceptables en toda clase de ropajes. También era un buen arquero y un tipo bastante hábil con la espada. Lo suficiente como para seguir a Robin al mismísimo infierno.

Para Much, Robin de Locksley era el prototipo del perfecto caballero. No sólo porque su origen fuera noble, sus ropajes caros y sus modales distinguidos. Robin era todo eso, y además era un hombre justo. Much lo respetaba y apreciaba, y Robin se encargaba de demostrar que el sentimiento era mutuo. Incluso en Tierra Santa, donde cada minuto de vida podía ser el último. Donde la sangre corría por las tierras ardientes del desierto y las imágenes de dantesco e inmisericorde horror se sucedían sin dar un minuto de respiro. Había sido allí donde Much había descubierto el verdadero significado del miedo y del valor. Donde había llegado a desear la muerte para acabar con todo el sufrimiento que debían soportar él y los demás.

Había visto a Robin matar sin piedad. Él había matado sin piedad, y lo habían hecho por una causa que consideraban justa. La causa del Rey Ricardo. Pero Robin ya se había cansado de seguir luchando. Aunque nunca lo había dicho abiertamente, el peso sobre sus hombros era cada vez mayor y el cansancio hacía mella en él. Y, a pesar de que Much podría haberse quedado allí otros cinco años más de ser necesario, le alegró saber que regresarían a casa. A un hogar en el que Robin lo haría libre y le otorgaría un pequeño terreno que suponía más de lo que hubiera podido soñar jamás.

Much regresó a Inglaterra encantado. Había pasado por multitud de penurias y se imaginaba un futuro compensador. Robin viviría tranquilo cuidando de sus propiedades. Quizá, si tenía un poco de suerte encontraría a aquella bella dama que, años atrás, le había robado el corazón. Y, en cuanto a él, podría descansar. No echaría de menos su espada y su yelmo. Anhelaba la vida tranquila, el poder sentarse junto al fuego en una fría noche de invierno, con un plato de carne asada al lado y con el sonido de la lluvia como único sonido. Much, que era un hombre pequeño, no necesitaba más cosas para ser feliz.

Un hombre pequeño que había crecido. Había compartido juegos con Robin, largos entrenamientos con los maestros más inflexivos y duros años de guerra. Había pasado sueño, frío, miedo y hambre. Sobretodo hambre porque, aunque sonara ridículo, esa era una de las cosas más insoportables para él. El hambre. El hambre que le volvía loco y lo debilitaba hasta límites insospechados.

Much, que había sido hijo de una buena cocinera y se había convertido en un digno sucesor de su madre, era también un comilón empedernido. Desgraciadamente, ni los siervos ni los soldados que se dejaban la piel en Tierra Santa tenían muchas ocasiones de saciar su gula. Pero Much sabía que una vez en Inglaterra, ese problema desaparecería para siempre.

O eso esperaba, porque los últimos acontecimientos no eran muy agoreros. Y todo por culpa de Robin y ese sentido de la justicia que tanto admiró en otro tiempo.

Mientras el conejo se asaba sobre el fuego, Much lo observaba fijamente, extrañadamente silencioso, intentando averiguar en que momento había pasado de ser un soldado a ser un hombre libre, y de ser un hombre libre a convertirse en fugitivo de la justicia. Había sido por Robin, sin duda. Por seguirlo al fin del mundo, incluso cuando no estaba en la obligación de hacerlo. Sólo esperaba que todo saliera bien. Porque había pasado demasiado tiempo soñando con ternera y cordero y su estómago no se conformaría con conejo diminuto a compartir con otros tres. Él no había vuelto a Inglaterra para eso.


	3. Es una mujer

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA 3:** Lujuria.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS: **788.

**RESUMEN: **Will no solía pensar en mujeres hasta que vio a Djaq desnuda.

**PECADO 3 – LUJURIA**

_**Will Scarlett**_

**Es una mujer**

William Scarlett era joven, muy joven, cuando tuvo que dejar su apacible vida de aldeano para convertirse en un proscrito. No es que hubiese tenido mucha opción: huir o morir ahorcado. Para una persona tan joven como él –para cualquier persona, en realidad- la primera opción era la más sensata, así que Will se había ido para, posteriormente, convertirse en uno de los hombres de Robin Hood. 

A Will le gustaba la vida en el bosque. Se sentía libre y, para qué negarlo, le divertía robar a todos aquellos ricachones orgullos que sonreían de medio lado mientras la gente moría a su alrededor. Estar junto a Robin le llenaba de satisfacción, y contar con la gratitud de la gente era el premio perfecto para todo su sacrificio. No obstante, había algo que le atormentaba. Algo que atormentaría a cualquier chico joven y sano como él. Incluso a hombres mucho más mayores y con menos vitalidad juvenil.

Las mujeres. No es que Will hablara mucho sobre ello con nadie, pero echaba de menos a las mujeres. Un par de revolcones con la rechonchota Maggie en el granero de su padre habían sido más que satisfactorios durante un tiempo, pero la vida en el bosque era dura. Muy dura. Y ni Will ni ninguno de los otros tenían demasiadas ocasiones para desahogarse.

Quizá por eso, aquel día fue extraño y especial para Will. Djaq, el impetuoso chico sarraceno, llevaba muy poco tiempo en el campamento. Will lo había encontrado bastante guapo –lo que ya era un poco raro de por sí- y después había descubierto que era una mujer. Y eso fue más de lo que su cuerpo y su mente pudieron soportar. Porque, aunque después de aquel día Will Scarlett descubrió muchas cosas de la impetuosa chica sarracena, lo que recordaba por las noches eran sus formas femeninas y su mirada repleta de furia cuando se supo descubierta. Will, para su inmensa vergüenza, había soñado muchas veces con ella. Nadie podía culparle. Era joven, las mujeres estaban muy lejos de su alcance y los recuerdos de Maggie sólo servían para convertirlo en un preso atrapado por la lujuria más enfermiza. Porque Djaq era su compañera de batallas y él no podía verla de la forma en que la veía.

Después, aprendió a apreciar a Djaq por muchos otros motivos. Le encantaba verla luchar como un hombre, pero sin perder jamás su feminidad. A pesar de su voz y su acento, Will se descubrió a sí mismo pensando en Djaq más allá del mero deseo que le inundó los primeros días. Le gustaba hablar con ella, compartir peleas y risas, y soñar con un futuro mejor para todos. El día que el Sheriff la capturó, cuando Robin estuvo a punto de negarse a ir a por ella, se sintió furioso con el mundo por arrebatársela, y cuando la recuperó supo que, definitivamente, estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero Will Scarlett era joven y muy tímido. Un hombre de pocas palabras. Quizá sus miradas decían mucho más que sus labios. Djaq no era tonta. Había captado alguna fugaz y disimulada caricia, pero únicamente comprendió que Will la veía de forma diferente el día en que se puso aquel vestido. Ella, que se sintió tonta e incómoda, casi salta de alegría cuando Will se quedó muy quieto, observándola detenidamente con esos ojos oscuros y una especie de pequeña sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro. Fue Allan, cómo no, el que expresó los pensamientos de Will animándola a ponerse vestido más a menudo, pero para Djaq fue suficiente. Porque, quizá, a Will no le importaba demasiado que ella vistiera y actuara como un hombre.

Will había visto a Djaq desnuda, había compartido un mundo con ella, pero sólo se dio cuenta de que era una mujer de verdad cuando la vio con el vestido. Y era algo muy estúpido, porque de sobra sabía él quién era ella, pero el vestido significó para él más de lo que pudiera parecer. Le gustó. ¡Por supuesto que le gustó! El color dorado dotaba de un brillo especial a la fina y bronceada piel de Djaq, y el ajustado corpiño marcaba sus formas femeninas como nunca antes nada lo había hecho. Will debería haber estado ciego y sordo para no darse cuenta de que Djaq estaba preciosa, pero no le gustó por eso. Le gustó porque ese día fue plenamente consciente de que a él no le importaba qué ropa usara Djaq, ni si prefería la espada a las cocinas. Ese día Will se dio cuenta de que deseaba y quería a Djaq tal y como era, y eso le dio pie a imaginar un algo que, tal vez, nunca tendría. Afortunadamente, por el momento podía conformarse con soñar.


	4. Libertad

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA 4:** Envidia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS:** 824.

**RESUMEN: **No hay nada que Marian añore más que la libertad.

**PECADO 4 – ENVIDIA**

_**Marian**_

_**Libertad**_

Marian se sorprendió cuando su corazón golpeteó con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Realmente no había esperado que Robin de Locksley provocara en ella una emoción semejante. No después de tantos años de distanciamiento y tras descubrir la arrogancia y la estupidez de su amor de juventud. Se sintió molesta al comprobar que un simple guiño fue capaz de ruborizarla y se dio media vuelta con aire altivo, enfilando los pasillos del castillo de Nottingham con decisión, ansiosa por salir de allí antes de que el Sheriff comenzara a despotricar después de los últimos acontecimientos.

Marian estaba enfadada con Robin Hood. Tenía miles de motivos para estarlo, pero el principal era su forma de ponerse en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. Una vez más, había actuado con el corazón en lugar de con la cabeza, y eso sólo traería nefastas para él. Su padre y ella misma, habían tratado de advertirle. Había muchas formas de luchar contra el Sheriff, la mayoría de ellas lejos de los bosques y de la vida de un proscrito. Desgraciadamente, Robin nunca había sido famoso por escuchar los consejos de los demás, y había expresado la opinión que tenía del Sheriff ante todo el mundo, a pesar de las consecuencias negativas que supondría. Para él y, Marian debía admitirlo, también para ella.

No es que no considerara sus acciones justas y valientes. Lo eran, y mucho, pero también eran irreverentemente estúpidas. Como el mismo Robin. Marian no pudo evitar odiarlo por echarlo todo a perder en cuestión de horas. Hubiera sido mucho más fácil para él regresar a Locksley y llevar la vida de noble ocioso que se había ganado con creces en Tierra Santa. Pero no. Robin era un justiciero. Lo había sido desde niño, y no pudo dejar morir a aquellos hombres. No había podido tolerar una ejecución injusta, y ahora su cabeza tenía un precio. 

Para Marian, que tantas veces soñó con el reencuentro con Robin, aquello supuso una sonora bofetada para dichos sueños. Después de tantos años alejada de Robin, creyó que al fin podrían estar juntos. Pensaba hacerse la difícil durante un tiempo, por supuesto. Él lo merecía por haberla abandonado, pero aún sentía muchas cosas por él y no iba a resistirse eternamente. Pero Robin lo estropeó todo, como siempre. Ahora debía estar en el bosque de Sherwood, sentado junto a una gran fogata, contemplando el cielo y aspirando el aroma de algún conejo asado. Libre –por el momento-, orgulloso y rodeado de hombres que le debían algo más que la vida. Y, para su inmensa vergüenza, Marian no podía evitar envidiarlo.

Porque si había una cosa que Marian añoraba era la libertad. No la clase de libertad de la que disfrutaba en esos días, con su vida de dama de alta cuna. La libertad que tenía Robin. La libertad para hacer lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera, y que todo le saliera bien por muy mal que le fueran las cosas. Esa libertad.

Ella misma había iniciado algo muy parecido a lo que Robin hacía, sólo que desde la sombras. Llevaba meses ayudando clandestinamente a la gente, oculta tras una máscara y una capa, alimentando a campesinos y luchando contra el Sheriff con las escasas armas de las que disponía. Se había ganado el afecto de los aldeanos, pero no contaba con ninguna clase de reconocimiento. Y no es que le importara realmente. Era importante que su identidad permaneciera oculta para todo el mundo, la única forma de mantenerse a salvo. Le llenaba de orgullo escuchar cómo la gente hablaba con cariño de ella, y ahora tenía un competidor desvergonzado que siempre actuaba a cara descubierta. Robin Hood, antiguo señor de Locksley y héroe de Las Cruzadas.

Con semejantes titulaciones, Marian no podía evitar odiarlo. Era el suyo un odio tildado de amor, eso sí, y también de algo de admiración y fascinación. Porque Robin era realmente bueno haciendo lo que hacía. Como señor de sus tierras, como soldado al servicio del Rey Ricardo o como ladrón y forajido. Robin era la clase de hombre que todo lo hacía a lo grande y, por el momento, la fortuna le sonreía.

A Marian le alegraba saberlo. Le alegraba saber que alguien no tenía miedo de luchar abiertamente contra el Sheriff, animando a otros a hacerlo también, y le dolía saber que, por eso, ahora era un perseguido. Su cabeza tenía un precio y Robin no lo merecía. A pesar de todo, no lo merecía. Él había luchado con lealtad en Tierra Santa durante cinco años. Marian podía ver que había perdido muchas cosas allí. Un trozo de su alma, quizá. El resto de su maltrecho espíritu merecía una paz que nunca tendría, y Marian ansiaba poder ayudarlo a recuperar su vida. Por Robin y por ella misma. Porque ella también necesitaba luchar y cumplir sus sueños. Porque estaba cansada de tanta injusticia y, como Robin había dicho, no iba a tolerarlo más.


	5. Cuando te miras al espejo

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA 5: **Codicia.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS: **1493.

**RESUMEN: **_"Robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres". _Bonitas palabras que pierden su significado para aquel que no tiene nada.

**PECADO 5 – CODICIA**

_**Allan A. Dale**_

**Cuando te miras al espejo**

Allan metió en su bolsa de cuero la última moneda de plata y suspiró profundamente, apoyándose en el asiento de la silla con aire cansado. Las palabras de Robin resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, atormentándole aunque hiciera un esfuerzo sobrehumano para borrarlas de una vez. "_Yo no podría mirarme a la cara por las mañanas""_, le había dicho él, y Allan había respondido que, por las mañanas, contaba su dinero. Y realmente tenía mucho dinero que contar.

Gisborne podía tener cientos de defectos, pero era un hombre generoso con los más cercanos a él. No es que Allan se fiara ciegamente de él, no era tan estúpido, pero hasta ese momento había cumplido su palabra. Pagó bien sus servicios como espía mientras duraron, y ahora lo había convertido en su mano derecha. A Allan le agradaba la sensación de poder que eso le confería. Se veía imponente con su traje negro, caminando junto al Sheriff de Nottingham y Guy de Gisborne, los hombres más temidos del condado. En cierta forma le agradaba que la gente lo mirara con temor. Caminar por las calles de la ciudad con paso seguro, observando como todos se apartaban a su paso, le hacía creer que había conseguido salir de la oscuridad para convertirse en alguien influyente, en alguien que tenía algo que decir. Era una sensación diferente aquella, extraña y totalmente desconocida para él que siempre había vivido en el otro lado, el de los perseguidos y maltratados.

No era fácil para Allan olvidar sus orígenes. Recordaba los lejanos años de su infancia en casa de su padre, junto a Tom y los otros chicos. Años en los que aprendió que el robo podía ser un arte si se utilizaban las armas adecuadas, y en los que vivió en carne propia lo que eran la injusticia y el miedo a un futuro incierto. Cuando Allan caminaba tras el Sheriff por las calles de Nottingham y llegaban a la plaza central, no podía evitar recordar a Tom y odiar al hombre que ordenó su ejecución. En esos momentos le resultaba difícil controlar su furia, y en más de una ocasión se descubrió a sí mismo tenso, listo para un ataque que, afortunadamente, nunca llegó. La muerte de su hermano fue dura y cruel, y Allan se sentía miserable paseando junto a los hombres que lo habían matado.

Tom y él siempre fueron muy parecidos. Su padre los instruyó sabiamente para ser dos supervivientes, y ambos eran maestros mentirosos y hábiles ladrones. Raramente honestos e inevitablemente traicioneros, pero buenos hombres. En el fondo y a su manera. Tom, el dicharachero e inconsciente Tom, su poco reflexivo y alocado hermano, había sido capaz de robarle a él y dejarlo solo y abandonado. Durante mucho tiempo, Allan había sido incapaz de perdonarle eso. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes. Ambos trabajaron juntos como timadores, y ninguno de los dos respetó código de honor alguno. Se engañaban el uno al otro si era necesario. Durante años, su relación fue un constante tira y afloja, hasta que Tom venció y huyó llevándose su caballo y todas sus posesiones.

Allan se sintió furioso, por supuesto. Quizá no tanto con Tom por haberle timado, como con él mismo por habérselo permitido. Siempre fue el más inteligente de los dos. Tom era hábil, pero él casi siempre era la cabeza pensante. Hasta que Tom decidió que podía seguir solo y Allan se dio cuenta de que ya no se necesitaban el uno al otro. Aunque había pasado muchos años pensando que Tom precisaba que alguien estuviera ahí para cuidarle, la realidad se mostró diferente y él se vio en la obligación de aceptarla y vagar por los caminos solitario, en busca de alguna buena pieza de caza o algún incauto al que sisar unas monedas de insignificante valor.

Hasta que un día Robin Hood apareció en su vida para salvarla. En todos los sentidos. Robin Hood, un hombre valiente, de alma marcada y fuertes convicciones que le hizo ver que él podía hacer algo más que sobrevivir a cambio de nada. Un hombre que le convenció de que él podía cambiar, que le ayudó a ser menos egoísta.

_Robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres_

A Allan le había gustado al principio. Robar siempre le había divertido, pero hacerlo con estilo era infinitamente mejor. Y Robin Hood tenía mucho estilo, todos en Nottingham lo sabían. Lo había demostrado el día que lo liberó de la horca, mientras sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire y su cabeza estallaba y le volvía loco. Había escuchado claramente el siseo de las flechas rompiendo el aire, y había caído al suelo para ver a Robin luchar contra los guardias del Sheriff y salir bien parado de aquella locura. Fueron múltiples las ocasiones en que Robin dejó al descubierto su gran valía como guerrero y ser humano, incluso cuando lo descubrió.

Allan se puso en pie y con pasos lentos, vacilantes, se acercó al único espejo que tenía en su cuarto. Su reflejo le dedicó una triste sonrisa que no pudo soportar durante mucho tiempo. Si Gisborne no hubiera aparecido en su vida, posiblemente él seguiría con Robin, en los bosques. Huyendo y malviviendo, pero con su dignidad intacta.

Si Guy de Gisborne no hubiera entrado aquel día en la taberna. Si no le hubiera apresado y torturado. Si no le hubiera ofrecido dinero a cambio de la información privilegiada que Allan tenía en su poder...

Al principio, fue fácil. Después de todo, él se cuidó mucho de no mencionar a Marian o el lugar en el que tenían el campamento. Allan solía decirse a sí mismo que no había sido para tanto. Un par de planes que no salieron del todo bien. Ningún herido o perjudicado directo, y un montón de monedas de oro tintineando en su cinto. Sólo tenía que dar unos datos que contentarían a Gisborne, pero no pondrían en un peligro real a Robin. Sólo necesitó medir sus palabras, y durante un tiempo todo salió bien. Hasta que se cansó de sentirse constantemente atrapado y decidió que prefería el bosque al dinero.

Iba a cambiar. Había cambiado, pero Robin lo descubrió en el peor momento posible, justo cuando estaba a punto de poner fin a esa locura.

No sabía muy bien qué clase de miedo sintió cuando Robin surgió de las sombras y le puso un puñal en el cuello. En cierta forma, y por más furioso que hubiera estado, Allan sabía que Robin Hood nunca lo habría matado. No en ese momento. Le dio la oportunidad de hablar, de explicarse, y Allan lo hizo lo mejor que supo, pero no fue suficiente. No para Robin.

Allan sabía que el perdón no era algo sencillo de lograr. No cuando tantos hombres habían muerto luchando por la causa que Robin defendía. Allan sabía que Robin podía ser un hombre justo, pero poco dispuesto a mostrarse clemente con aquellos que le traicionaban. A él y a sus seres queridos. Y eso era precisamente lo que Allan había hecho. Por más que no mencionara a Marian ni al campamento, por más inocente que hubiera sido dicha traición, Robin no le daría una nueva oportunidad. Y, aunque Allan era consciente de ello, el dolor que sintió fue igual de grande que si no lo hubiese sabido.

En los peores momentos, cuando Allan A. Dale no podía mirarse al espejo y contar su dinero no le confería consuelo alguno, optaba por culpar a Gisborne de su desdicha. Antes lo intentó con Robin Hood, pero sabía positivamente que él había actuado como debía. Incluso le había ofrecido la oportunidad de confesar antes de tenderle una trampa y alejarlo de la vida que, a pesar de todo, más satisfacciones le había proporcionado. Allan culpaba a Gisborne, mientras una parte de su conciencia le espetaba a voz en grito que él también era responsable de su soledad y sus remordimientos. Su codicia le había perdido, posiblemente de manera irremediable.

Allan había crecido para ser un ladrón. Hubo un tiempo en el que se rebeló contra eso y, junto a Robin, pensó que el futuro le deparaba algo diferente. Pero él, un hombre que veía pasar dinero –mucho dinero- ante sus ojos, un hombre que constantemente se veía tentado a olvidar dicho futuro, no lo había resistido. Robar a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres era un objetivo noble. Las palabras sonaban bonitas mientras Robin las pronunciaba, pero hubo un momento en que dejaron de tener sentido para él. El momento en que se dio cuenta de que él no tenía nada, y una fortuna al alcance de su mano.

Allan se dejó llevar por la codicia, y se arrepentía muchas veces. Pero ya no había vuelta tras. Por más avergonzado que estuviera de sí mismo, de sus acciones y traiciones, ahora era un hombre de Gisborne y, como tal, debía vivir. Aunque le costara un esfuerzo sobrehumano hacerlo.


	6. Un alma muerta

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA 6: **Orgullo.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS:**675.

**RESUMEN: **Robin no quiere creer que lo que ha pasado sea su culpa. Pero lo cree.

**PECADO 6 – ORGULLO**

_**Robin Hood**_

**Un alma muerta**

Hace calor. En el desierto siempre hace calor, y Robin de Locksley lo sabe por experiencia. Faltan muy pocos kilómetros para llegar al puerto, un par de horas más de camino tal vez, y unas cuantas semanas para ver tierras británicas de nuevo. La comitiva avanza con paso lento pero seguro, y es Much el encargado de inundar el ambiente triste con su voz. Como siempre.

Robin, sin embargo, no le escucha. Su mente y su corazón se han quedado atrás, en una tumba cavada en medio de la nada. Lleva días procurando no pensar en ello, pero le resulta inevitable. La muerte de Marian -¡Oh, Dios, cómo duele recordarlo! –hace que su interior explote en un torbellino de emociones encontradas: tristeza, desamparo, furia, ansias de venganza. En silencio, ha rumiado su odio contra Guy de Gisborne, el hombre que traicionó al Rey e Inglaterra. El hombre que, ante todo, le arrebató a Marian de la forma más cruel posible.

Robin se detiene un instante, incapaz de dar un paso más. De pronto, se ha quedado sin fuerzas. El discurso de Much cesa y siente una mano amiga posarse en su hombro. Robin cierra los ojos, intentando controlarse. Siente que está a punto de explotar. Alguien, posiblemente John, le pregunta si se encuentra bien, y otro alguien le hace beber algo de agua. Pero Robin no se encuentra mal. No físicamente, al menos. Se siente herido por dentro, moribundo, porque no es fácil asumir que, cuando vuelva a Inglaterra, Marian no estará allí, esperándolo y dándole fuerzas para seguir con su lucha.

Es demasiado para él. Robin logra incorporarse y fija sus ojos en el cielo. El sol brilla con fuerza, cegándole. Suspira profundamente, intentando recuperar el aire. Está tan furioso con todo y con todos, que no puede evitar rezar porque el destino le ponga frente a Gisborne y el Sheriff. Si en ese instante hubieran estado a su alcance, no habría tenido piedad. Hubiera olvidado la promesa de no matar a no ser que fuera imprescindible, y hubiera disfrutado arrebatándole la vida a los dos. Después de todo, ellos ya lo habían matado antes. Primero, arrebatándole su hogar y su nombre, y después a Marian.

¡Cómo la echaba de menos! Hubiera dado una vida por volver a tener un solo segundo más junto a ella y, sin embargo, debe contentarse pensando qué circunstancias les habían llevado a aquello. Y, aunque duela, Robin se sabe ciertamente responsable.

Si no se hubiera ido a la guerra. Si no hubiera regresado para jugar a ser el salvador de los pobres y desamparados. Si no hubiera permitido que Marian estuviera junto a Gisborne jamás. Si hubiera sido más rápido. Robin agita la cabeza. No quiere creer que lo que ha pasado sea culpa suya, pero lo cree. Porque, desgraciadamente, él no pudo –o no quiso- escucharla cuando ella le advirtió que no luchara abiertamente contra el Sheriff. Sin duda, todo hubiera sido más fácil de haber luchado desde la sombras, como tantos otros. Pero Robin se sabía orgulloso, soberbio, arrogante, y aunque una parte de sí mismo sí creía en sus palabras de libertad y justicia, otra actuaba movida por interés propio, en busca de reconocimiento y un nombre en los libros de historia.

Ahora lo tendrá, sin duda, pero a un precio demasiado alto. La vida de Marian. No es justo. Él no ha luchado durante tanto tiempo para perderla. ¿Qué tendrá cuando todo terminara? ¿Quién estará a su lado? ¿Quién esperará su regreso, victorioso y en paz? Robin ha soñado desde siempre con que sea Marian esa persona que lo esperara, pero ahora... Agita de nuevo la cabeza, aparta a Much con un poco de brusquedad, y retoma su camino. No quiere hablar. No quiere tener que pensar en nada ni en nadie. Tendrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo, mientras planea su venganza y defiende Inglaterra hasta el regreso del Rey Ricardo. Eso le mantendrá ocupado y, cuando todo acabe, quizá pueda volver a soñar con Marian y creer en un futuro dichoso junto a ella.


	7. Guerrera y delicada

**FUERA DE LA LEY**

_**DISCLAIMER: **__Los personajes que aparecen en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen. En este caso, la BBC es la que se lleva los beneficios._

_**Conjunto de siete viñetas para la comunidad "Retos a la carta"**_

**TABLA: **Pecados.

**FANDOM: **Robin Hood – BBC.

**PERSONAJE: **Varios.

**TEMA**** 7: **Pereza.

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contiene spoilers de las dos primeras temporadas. Leer con precaución.

**PALABRAS: **625.

**RESUMEN: **Djaq también tiene derecho a descansar.

**PECADO 7 – PEREZA**

_**Djaq**_

**Guerrera y delicada**

Djaq agita elegantemente su espada, cortando el aire implacable y feroz. Un gruñido ronco surge de su garganta y ataca a un enemigo invisible, sabiéndose victoriosa. Lleva casi una hora apartada del resto del grupo, entrenándose para la batalla, y se siente agotada y frenética al mismo tiempo. A lo lejos, puede escuchar las voces graves de los hombres del campamento y, una vez más, le parece estar un poco apartada de ellos. Porque ella no es inglesa, ni cristiana. Ante todo, porque es una mujer.

No es que sea difícil convivir con ellos. No lo es en absoluto. Todos son buenos hombres y la tratan con un respeto que muy pocos le demostraron antes. La tratan como a un igual, como un miembro más de la banda, y eso significa que no existen ninguna clase de favoritismos por su condición de mujer. Y Djaq lo agradece enormemente, porque si algo le ha molestado siempre es que los demás le dijeran lo que podía o no podía hacer por el simple hecho de no haber nacido siendo un varón. Ella siempre se sintió capaz de hacer las mismas cosas que cualquier otro hombre, y lo ha demostrado con creces. Primero, en Tierra Santa. Después, en Inglaterra, donde llegó como un _esclavo_ y terminó siendo una guerrera respetada y querida por los pobres.

El sueño de Robin. A veces le parece un poco absurdo. No es fácil cambiar las cosas, y Djaq sospecha que el mismísimo Robin lo sabe. Aún así, él lucha y ella está encantada de hacerlo a su lado. No ha encontrado a muchas personas como él, tan honradas –a pesar de ser un ladrón- y tan entregadas a la causa. En ciertos aspectos, lo admira y, ante todo, lo aprecia. De la misma forma que aprecia el carácter huraño de John, la eterna charla de Much, la aparente falta de moral de Allan y los largos silencios de Will Scarlett. Realmente hay muchas otras cosas de Will Scarlett que le gustan, pero no es momento de pensar en ello. No mientras entrena sin descanso en un lugar perdido del bosque.

A Djaq le gusta su vida. Es mejor que la vida en la guerra, o la vida de esclavo, pero algunas veces se siente muy cansada. A veces, recuerda sus días de ociosa alegría en su hogar de Tierra Santa, tomando dátiles junto a otras chicas de la casa y coqueteando con los hombres únicamente con el poder de su intensa y oscura mirada. A Djaq también le gustaba estar sin hacer nada. Tumbarse sobre suaves cojines durante horas y horas, vestir finas telas de seda y charlar sobre cosas sin importancia. Hace muchos años que no hace nada de eso.

En su nuevo mundo no hay tiempo para la pereza. La vida es una pelea constante en la que conviene estar siempre alerta por lo que pueda pasar. En raras ocasiones tiene la libertad de relajarse y disfrutar del aroma fresco y salvaje de la naturaleza o el sonido armonioso del bosque. Y le gustaría hacerlo. Tumbarse sobre un montón de hojas secas, escuchar su crujido y buscar trozos de cielo entre las copas de los árboles. Es una lástima no poder hacer todas esas cosas, sentirse unida al hogar que ha encontrado en el bosque, verlo como algo más que un escondrijo.

Djaq agita la cabeza y deja caer los brazos. Está cansada. Supone que Much ha debido cocinar algo y siente que tiene hambre, así que ha llegado la hora de volver al campamento y a su rutina. Sí. Echa de menos la vida tranquila de su infancia, cuando era una delicada joven con sueños y aspiraciones, pero no cambiaría su vida de guerrera por nada en el mundo.


End file.
